Typically, cellular networks need to be able to handoff or offload user equipment (UEs) to wireless local area networks (WLANs). UEs may also need to know how to direct traffic across multiple networks including both radio access network (RANs) and WLANs. An example of a cellular network may include a 3G or 4G network such as those defined by third generation partnership project (3GPP) specifications. An example of a WLAN may include a Wi-Fi network such as those described by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 specifications.